InuYasha andFamily?
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: How I think the Inu series should end, and what I think would happen nine years later. R&R, No Flames! Thanks!


InuYasha and.....FAMILY!?

A/N: Okay this is my first InuYasha story! Yay! I love this show. I just recently got into InuYasha so I don't know all the facts yet, so there might be one or two mistakes in the story, but you'll get over it! So R&R, No Flames Please! Thanks, happy reading!

Oh yes, and I don't own InuYasha, just the children :)

Chapter 1 - The end, happy reunions, and old friends :

It was dark, and only a couple of miles away from Kaede's village. Where InuYasha is in a battle to the death. Blades striking, when we see Naraku manages to hit tetsiaga out of InuYasha's hand, a girl screams

"InuYahsa!"

"Kagome no, don't be brave!" Miroku told Kagome, holding her back. They were all hiding in the forest of InuYasha watching from afar.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" InuYasha screamed attacking Naraku, hitting him to the ground.

Picking up the tetsaiga, InuYasha quickly jumped up, bringing the sword down swiftly, cutting Naraku in half. The darkness slowly started to disappear as Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came running out of the forest to rejoice their victory. Before anyone else could go up to InuYasha to hug or congratulate him Kagome ran up to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him ever so passionately. InuYasha was shocked at first, but kissed her back, dropping tetsiaga letting it revert to it weak form, and hugging Kagome as if it were their last day on earth.

Nine years later.....

"Mama, papa!" a little black haired boy yelled, seeing strangers approach their village. "Mama, papa!" the young boy yelled again.

"What's wrong?" The father asked coming outside with his arm around his wife.

"What's the matter Akira?" the mother asked picking up her son.

"Uh." Akira grunted pointing toward the strange people.

"Is that?...No, they wouldn't be together. Right?" The man asked.

"Yeah and not to mention, they wouldn't have kids." His wife stated pointing towards the little children walking next to them. The people grew closer into view, and both the women had big smiles on their faces.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running towards the house.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, running to her friends, they reached each other, as Sango and Kagome hugged.

"Wow, it's great to see you, it's been so long." Kagome said to her friend inviting them all into her home.

"Yeah I know it's been nine years since we all split up." Sango mentioned. The children were already playing with each other as the parents went into long conversations.

"So, three kids eh?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"Yep, wish there were more though." Miroku replied with a sigh, and got a slap in the face from Sango.

"Ah the good ole days..." Kagome said remembering all the groping Miroku used to do, then getting slaped in the face by Sango.

"Yeah, when I didn't have to put up with him and his doubles." Sango said looking at Miroku and the three little rascals.

"So what's their names?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh well, the oldest is Akiyama. The twins are Haruko and Hiroko." Miroku told them.

"What about yours?" Sango asked.

"His names Akira." Kagome replied, while adding, "He's a lot like his father." and everyone except InuYasha started to laugh.

"So what brings you here anyway?" InuYasha asked trying to change the subject, knowing very well what they meant.

"Umm, well, we were just wondering if maybe we could, stay with you guys for a little while, you know kinda like a family reunion. And we have been traveling for some time now." Sango told them, hoping they would say yes.

"Of course you can stay!" Kagome said in her usual cheery voice.

"No!" InuYasha yelled, but before he could say anything else, out came the magic words.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome stated, now showing Sango and Miroku where they can stay.

The next morning....

They're all sitting down eating their breakfast, and Sango asks "Do you know where Shippo is?"

"Nope, have no clue." Kagome answered.

"Thank God." InuYasha and Miroku said in unison. Both receiving a smack on the face from their wives.

"Well, Kaede doesn't live far, she's only a few houses down, maybe we can go visit her after breakfast." Kagome told Sango.

"Sure, and we could bring the kids too." Sango replied.

a few minutes later

Kaede's hut.

"Lady Kaede? Look who came for a visit." InuYasha saidgoing into her home.

"Welcome back, friends." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Lovely to see you again, Kaede." Sango said, while Miroku told his children who she was.

"Oh, I see ye have little ones as well." Kaede said looking down near Miroku's legs, where the three children clung to.

"Well we just wanted to say hello and everything, we were gonna go off to find Shippo, any ideas where he might be?" Kagome asked.

"Ye might find him in his old village." Kaede responded. "Ye can leave ye children with me, I'll watch after them while you go on ye journey." Kaede told them gesturing them to leave, and not to worry. So they set of in search of Shippo.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story, Please Review, No Flames, Thanks!

References

- Families -

InuKag- have one kid, male, 5yrs old, name Akira

MirSan- have three kids, male, 5 yrs old, name Akiyama, twins- 4 yrs old, female, Haruko and Hiroko

- Ages -

InuYasha : 25

Kagome : 25

Sango: 26

Miroku: 27

Shippo: 17

Kaede: 67


End file.
